In the Forest
by Tetsu-roku
Summary: Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta are lost in a forest! And, boy, Pan and Bulma are ticked! What happens to our lost heroes?


In the Forest

by Tetsuroku

Description: Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan are lost in a forest! Let's see what happens! Rated K+ for violence and mild humor.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Don't forget to submit a review to tell me what I can do to make better fan fics! Thanks!

"Whose idea was it to go camping!" shouted Vegeta. He, Goku, Trunks, and Gohan were supposed to find a camping ground in a forest northwest of West City, but got lost instead.

"Don't look at me," said his son.

"Wasn't my idea," said Gohan.

"I'm hungry..." said Goku.

"How can you be hungry at a time like this!" yelled the Prince of Saiyans. "At least try to act like a Saiyan with pride!"

Goku rolled his eyes. "I _am_ acting like a Saiyan; a hungry one!" he said with a smile on his face. " Besides, it was _your_ idea to go camping..."

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" roared Vegeta. "Can't you think of what might happen to us, you pile of monkey sh-"

"Look! A plane!" interrupted the shout of Gohan. He pointed to the sky. Everyone looked up. A yellow plane was cruising above the forest.

"Hey Goku, can you use Instant Transmission to tell the people on board to rescue us?" asked Trunks.

Goku nodded. He put both his index and middle fingers to his head. In a flash, he was gone. When he opened his eyes, he was in the cabin of the plane, and it was a full house. All the passengers' eyes were upon him. Silence filled the air. Suddenly, a woman shrieked. Goku winced. He totally forgotten normal people weren't accustomed to seeing a Saiyan appear out of thin air.

"Calm down! I'm sorry I appeared out of thin air!" He turned to a young male passenger. "Where's the pilot?" Goku asked him.

"In the front of the plane. Haven't you ever been on-"

"IS THAT A HAMBURGER!" Goku suddenly shouted. He pointed at the pious (heavenly) burger with an expression of awe on his face. "I'm STARVING!" He took the burger, shoved it in his mouth, and in a second, it was gone. "Thanks for the food!" Goku told the passenger as he patted his stomach, then he hurried off to the front of the plane. The passenger went wide-eyed. He never saw a man in such strange clothes eat a Super Deluxe Hercule Mega Burger in one bite. " You're... w-welcome," he said with difficulty.

Back at Capsule Corp. in West City, Bulma and Pan were getting worried. They knew something was wrong.

"Something must have happened to them," Bulma told Pan. "Trunks didn't call when he was supposed to." Before the group left, Bulma gave Trunks her cell phone and told him to call when they made it to the camping grounds.

"Maybe I should look for them..." Pan said with a hint of concern.

"I guess you should. But I'm only letting you because your boyfriend is in trouble." Bulma gave Pan the I-know-what's-going-on-between-you-two look. "Why is it that teenagers think that parents are so stupid? I wasn't born yesterday, you know."

Pan sighed. Bulma was right, after all. She was right about everything. But a thought came to her. Her mother, Videl, is very stupid. Oh well. "I'll see you later," Pan said as she ran to the balcony. She concentrated her ki together. In a moment, she flew to the forest.

"Hey pilot, what's up?" Goku said. He knew he was in the right place this time. After all, he never did ride a plane. He stumbled into the bathroom three times before coming to the cockpit.

The pilot jumped, startled to hear a person behind him. He stood up and looked at Goku strangely. "Are you a passenger?" the pilot asked. "You're supposed to stay behind the curtain!" He pointed to it.

"But I need you to land the plane. Some people are stuck in the forest!" Goku said.

"Yeah, and I'm the king of Ireland," he replied sarcastically.

"No you aren't," said Goku. "You're the pilot."

"That was sarcasm, dummy."

"Oh. Well, a pterodactyl is chasing the plane!"

"Sorry. That's not going to work."

"Okay, fine. There's a giant man-eating chicken on board." Goku said without any interest.

This got the pilot's attention. "Don't sic the chicken on me! I'll land!" the pilot shouted. Goku smiled. The pilot was very gullible. But he was right. A man-eating chicken was eating the passengers in the cabin (A/N: Don't you hate it when Goku is right at the wrong time?)!

"Trunks, something's coming this way," Gohan said.

Trunks walked over to Gohan and looked to where he was pointing. It was oval shaped that was followed by a blue-white aura. IT had to be only one thing...

"It's Pan!" Trunks said gleefully.

Pan landed between the two boys. She waved at Gohan, who returned the wave. But she looked at Trunks that would make even Vegeta back off.

_She's mad_, Trunks thought. _I did everything I was supposed to. I made our lunches, I combed my hair, I left the toilet seat down... what am I forgetting?_

"You forgot to call us, you idiot."

_That's what I forgot!_ thought Trunks. _Now I remember why Mom gave me her cell phone._ "Really? Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that...well...you know..." Trunks stammered. It's hard to find the right words when Pan is ticked.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Pan said simply.

"Really?"

BAM! It would have been okay, if Pan didn't punch home in the face, which sent him flying through three boulders (ouch...)! "I'm positive that I can forgive you now."

Gohan stood there, wide-eyed and speechless. He turned to Pan with fear crawling up his spine. "Well, I guess I'll just, uh, let you kids work this out on your own..." He turned and ran.

Pan smiled. She knew that it was Gohan's duty to remind Trunks to call her and Bulma. She let him get away... with a head start, of course.

There was a huge crash. Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, and Pan flew their way over to the explosion. It was the plane that Goku used Instant Transmission to get to. After the smoke cleared, Goku emerged, followed by the pilot. "Here they are," said Goku. "I told you there were people here."

"Well, I just hope you know that you will have to pay for my new Z15349F plane I got fro-"

"WHOA!" exclaimed Trunks. "THIS is the Z15349F! I thought Dad made the story up about creating this thing!"

The pilot turned to Trunks. "Who is your dad, anyway?"

"Dr. Briefs, the founder of Capsule Corp."

The pilot fainted. His dream was to meet Dr. Briefs, but he wasn't prepared to meet his son!

"Well, let's move!" shouted Vegeta impatiently. "I want to leave here just so I can train back at home."

Goku smiled. This is the Vegeta he remembered; always wanting to train to surpass his power. "All right, you heard the man. Let's go!"

Everyone climbed aboard, except for Gohan. Goku looked at him. "If you want to leave, now's the chance," he said.

"I know," Gohan replied. "But, I know this sounds silly, and you're going to kill me for saying this..."

"Come on, lighten up," said Goku. "We aren't going to kill you for what you say. In fact, we won't even yell at all. Right guys?" He turned to Vegeta and Trunks.

"Of course not, Gohan. Why would I do that?" said Trunks.

Vegeta was silent. "Well?" Goku asked. "All right, I won't even yell..." murmured Vegeta. It wasn't right for a Saiyan to do this.

"Okay," said Gohan." Couldn't we... just.. _fly_ home?"

All was silent. Then...

**_"WHAT!"_**

**The End... ****_or is it?_**


End file.
